A Pep Talk From His Dog
by sugarbabyz44
Summary: Akamaru gives some words of advice to his master...only to disappear minutes later when the moment of truth arrives! KibaHinata fluffy ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: If I had any rights to Naruto, there would be much more Kiba/Hinata fluff, and Naruto wouldn't even be in the picture. (Maybe as an usher. Shino is of course the Best Man.)

He took another glance at her out of the corner of his eye. He was met with the back of her head. Again. Even though it disappointed him, he couldn't stop the intermittent glances. He tore his gaze away to stare out the window, bored out of his mind. After he blinked, he saw it. The purple hair. He almost let out a sigh but it would disturb the class. Hell, he was already considered a trouble maker, hanging with those other three, but he only added in when trouble already stirred.

He laid his chin on his palm and felt his cold fingers on his cheek as he looked under the table at his silent, snoozing dog. This new object in view took his attention away from her for a moment, but minutes later, he saw the familiar sight. The purple hair. A pang of jealousy stung his heart. He and her crush were interchangeable, yet she was only interested in the other guy. This notion had occurred to him more than once.

He laid back in his chair, grumpy, like he always was after he thought of that. The person sitting next to him arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" he asked. The boy shrugged and replied, "Just the same old stuff."

A few years later…

Kiba was training Akamaru, that is, if you call peeing while spinning in the air training. He let out a cheer of victory as his eyes wandered off course. He saw Kakashi-sensei and his team. She was there, twiddling her fingers (and if he knew her well enough, she had a light blush too), looking at Naruto again. He swallowed a growl of frustration. Even now, she preferred him.

"Akamaru, maybe I should just give up on her, hm?" he asked his loyal friend. The dog gave him that stare before barking followed by a whine. "Well, what do you want me to do?" The dog growled and barked. "NO WAY!" he shouted, turning red. The dog stared at him again. _Great…now it's the arching eyebrow stare…_ Kiba thought, face twisted in discomfort. He blew the hair out of his eyes. "Fine fine…" he muttered, jumping off, still pink from embarrassment. His dog seemed to smile in victory.

"Hey, Hinata," Kiba said…to a tree. "No…that's wrong…" He stared at Akamaru, who was by his side. The canine was smiling but now it frowned and barked. "Okay, okay, I'll go on!" Kiba replied. He let out a sigh and cleared his throat. "Oi, Hinata…"

"Yes, Kiba-kun?" the reply came, making him jump out of his skin.

"H-Hinata!" Kiba squeaked, hitting an octave higher than his normal voice while clinging onto the tree trunk as if for dear life. She cocked her head to the side. As if a bomb exploded in his head, he suddenly remembered his mission. Uh oh, he didn't feel so comfortable anymore. He glanced down at the ground beside him. _HEY! Where'd he go?!_ "Damn mutt…" he muttered.

"U-Uh…e-excuse me?" Hinata stuttered. Kiba looked up.

"Ah, no! I, uh… Well, I…" he stuttered. "HERE!" he finally shouted, thrusting his hand forward. In his shaking hand was a delicate flower. Its petals were white but nearing the center, it turned a light purple and the anthers were long and extended out like antennae. Hinata blinked to stare at it. She gently took it from his hand, her soft touch sending shivers through his body.

"Kiba-kun…This is so pretty…I've never seen it before," Hinata said, marveling at it's beauty.

"Well, it's rare, that's why," he replied. He realized what he said and laughed lightly as she looked up at him. "Besides…it's not as pretty as you," he added softly.

Hinata felt her cheeks flush, yet she still managed a genuine smile.

"Arigato, Kiba-kun," she said, giving him a hug. Kiba was shocked as he felt the silkiness of her hair against his chin and her arms around his back. He felt his arms snake around to hold her in return. He blinked as he took in what had just happened, and then he started grinning like an idiot.

Funny. She always seemed to look the other way…


End file.
